Feu & Désir
by a.a.k88
Summary: Une collection de one-shots de 3-5 phrases.
1. Chapitre 1

_Fanfiction traduite, elle ne m'appartient en aucun cas. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

**Titre : **Feu & Désir

**Auteur :** reddoorandlemontree

**Lien de l'original :** (h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:)(/)(/)(archiveofourown).org(/)works)(/)(11838426)(/)(chapters)(/)(26721270)

**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation:** PG

**Fandoms:** A Song of Ice and Fire et Game of Thrones

**Couple:** Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen

**Résumé: **Une collection de one-shots de 3-5 phrases.

**Notes: **Les deux premiers se situent pendant la Saison 7 mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de la direction que ça va prendre.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Elle le surprend à la fixer, de temps en temps, ses yeux se détournant à l'instant où elle se tourne, mais elle est habituée depuis longtemps aux regards fixes des gens.

Il y a quelque chose de différents dans les siens, cependant. Son regard n'est pas celui qu'elle voit habituellement dans les yeux des hommes, où ils la regardent de haut en bas, s'attardant goulûment comme s'ils la revendiquaient avec un seul sourire grossier.

Elle n'est pas tout à fait sûre de quoi en penser – une chose qu'elle trouve souvent vraie quand il est question du Roi du Nord.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Alors qu'elle le regarde partir avec son petit groupe de combattants, elle sent sa gorge se serrer et une piqûre menaçante dans ses yeux. Elle se détourne avant qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse le voir.

Elle est une Reine, une Khaleesi, ayant enduré une vie d'épreuves impensables pour beaucoup; elle ne sera pas affaiblie par un simple entichement.

Pourtant, elle se sent anxieuse.


	3. Chapitre 3

****Notes:**** Juste pour prévenir que ces histoires ne seront pas toujours dans l'ordre chronologique.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

"_Il n'y a pas le temps pour ça_," avait-il dit. Et maintenant, après avoir échappé de si peu à la mort, il sait combien il avait tort.

Certes, le temps ne s'arrêtera pas pour eux, mais avec le peu qu'il en reste, ne devraient-ils pas se libérer de toutes les contraintes qu'ils s'imposent et juste _vivre_?

Les paroles qui résonnent dans son esprit sont celles de son premier amour: "_Et si on meurt, on meurt. Tous les hommes doivent mourir, Jon Snow. Mais avant, on va _vivre."


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Elle apprend qu'il est un amant généreux et méticuleux.

Ils parlent à peine, car ils n'en ont pas besoin - leurs conversations sont tenues au travers de soupirs voilés et de doux halètements et de regards envieux.

_Si nous allons guérir, que ce soit glorieux_.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Elle est toujours endormie quand il se réveille, les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes, la douce courbe de ses seins s'élevant de sous les fourrures et ses cils lui chatouillant le torse.

Quand la vue fait affluer son sang dans son cœur, et non autre part, il sait que c'est un genre d'amour différent, plus profond.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Il peut imaginer cette discussion dans d'autres circonstances, un monde où l'armée des morts serait une simple histoire, où il n'aurait pas à jouer un rôle dans une autre guerre entre grandes maisons, où il n'aurait pas le nom de famille "Snow". Il aurait célébré cela, pense-t-il, en la soulevant dans les airs, en la faisant hurler de rire tandis qu'il plantait une douzaine de baisers sur la vie bourgeonnante dans son ventre.

Mais le monde n'est pas aussi clément.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Alors que Jon sort de sa chambre, il est accueilli par Daenerys qui fait rebondir un bébé gazouillant sur sa hanche. "Bonjour," dit-elle, se penchant vers lui pour un baiser chaste.

"_Beeeurk_," entendent-ils une petite voix couiner, faisant éclater des rires dans le couloir. Même les gardes n'arrivent pas à cacher leurs sourires.

Il soulève sa fille dans ses bras, les yeux brillant de joie, disant, "Ce n'est pas beurk," et en faux un chuchotement, "c'est _magique_."


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Et puis elle commence à bouger ses hanches au-dessus de lui.

Il ne peut que fermer les yeux et grogner avec la sensation, le dos cambré avec plus de désir.

C'est là qu'il sent sa main sur son visage, tout doucement, son pouce lui caressant la joue pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Il lève lentement les yeux, mémorisant chaque vallée et chaque plan de son corps. Quand, enfin, il rencontre son regard, violet comme le ciel au coucher du soleil, son cœur se serre devant l'amour, l'amour et l'_amour_ qui s'y trouvent.


	9. Chapitre 9

****Notes de l'auteur: ****Juste un petit avertissement, celui-ci est sur leur première rencontre donc, évidemment, ses pensées et ses sentiments à son égard changent à mesure que leur histoire progresse.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Elle avait été assise sur son trône, en se sentant supérieure à lui alors que la fille à la peau bronzée récitait sa liste de titres semblant interminable. Daenerys est obstinée et agaçante et froide et terrifiante.

Et _noms de Dieux_, Daenerys est magnifique.

_C'est purement du désir_, se dit-il tandis qu'il fixe, incapable de dormir, les ombres de ses dragons qui dansent sur le mur de sa chambre.

_C'est obligé que ce soit ça._


End file.
